


【EC】服务生指南

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 作为一个合格的服务生，Erik会满足顾客的所有需求。





	【EC】服务生指南

**Author's Note:**

> 服务生万×大学教授查

“欢迎光临兄弟会服装店，我有什么可以帮您的？”

“噢谢谢，能为我介绍一下这些新到的款式吗？”

Charles在踏进那家装修很重金属后现代辣眼睛风的服装店前一秒，还在电话里和Raven对它的装修嗤之以鼻。

“说真的Raven，”Charles好好打量了一下这家叫什么兄弟会的服装店，只觉得脑壳发疼“你对我的审美就这么有误解吗？”

“拜托Charles，我推荐给你自然有我的道理，相信我，这家店最迷人的地方你绝对还没见到。”

“Jesus，你最好祈祷它足够迷人，不然我回去就把老宅钥匙从Hank口袋里拿回来。”

“你敢！Charles……”

没等Raven继续发表完那一堆难登大雅之堂的言论，Charles掐断了电话。

啊，世界真清净。

虽然话是这么说，但经过妹妹Raven的强力推荐，Charles还是不免对这家其貌很扬的店产生了兴趣。

行吧就当日行一善给他们增添一点销售量。

店里面的装修出乎意料的，不是太糟，起码没有紫红死亡配色和乱七八糟的头盔吊饰，简单的深灰色金属架起店铺的主要脉络，间或穿插的铁艺饰品也很符合店里的主要风格。

店里店外莫不是两个设计师吧？

这水平差得也太远了吧？

如果是一个人设计的也太精神分裂了吧？

Charles一边脑内吐槽一边……

等下，这个服务生怎么这么好看？

Charles差点没因为脑速过快变成个结巴，他很努力才压抑住自己扑上去撕人家衣服的欲望，改为假模假样地让人家帮忙带着看新款。

“我们家的西装，您可以选择定制或者买成品。如果想要品质好一点的西服，全定制可能更能满足您的需要。”

看这个腰，God，他一定有健身。

“成品西装也都是手工制作，每一颗扣眼都是手工锁的，袖口纽扣下开的是真扣眼。”

这个眼睛这个鼻梁，基督耶稣啊，你如果现在告诉我他是个古希腊雕塑我也信了。

“钮扣都是牛角扣，保证质感。在我们家，树脂扣是不被允许的，您大可放心。”

该怎么和他打一炮呢？现在就脱衣服是不是不太好了？

Erik带着Charles在店里逛了一轮，有些好笑地发现他这位蓝眼睛的漂亮客人只顾着直勾勾地盯着自己看。 

“我们店的服务也是很好的，作为合格的服务员，我会满足您的一切需求。”

直到两人磕磕绊绊地锁上更衣室的门，靠在一起磨蹭下体肿胀的性器，一边还很不浪费时间地亲吻的时候，Charles还觉得有些不真实。

“你……你们店服务这么好吗？”

“给你的，特殊服务。”  
Erik直接用嘴封住了Charles接下来的疑问，手很不老实地撕开了Charles的衣服，揉捏着白皙的乳肉和嫩红的乳点，用指甲轻轻绕着乳头打转，让那里敏感的皮肉慢慢泛起红来。

“唔……哈……你别……”Charles嗓音发抖，慌乱地看着含住自己性器的男人。

“叫我Erik。”

男人显然对这件事没有多加练习，动作也不甚熟练，他只会笨拙地用舌尖划过铃口，转过肉冠，再鼓起双颊，用温暖潮湿的口腔吞下整个柱身，舌尖还随着他放松喉管的动作左右舔弄着。

“呜……呜嗯！”Charles揪着衣角想抽出自己的性器，却被按住了腿根，只能看着自己的精液从Erik嘴角流了出来。

Erik倒是不甚在意地吞了下去，又凑上来和Charles交换了一个精液味的吻。

“唔……Erik……润滑剂……润滑剂在口袋里……”Charles感受到Erik的手划过腰线，试探性地按压着那个紧闭的小口。

“荡货，”Erik在那个圆润挺翘的小屁股上扇了一巴掌，咬牙切齿地问他“你就这么想被男人干吗？”

“没有别人……只要你，快点来操我……”Charles委委屈屈地嘟起嘴要亲，那副可怜兮兮的小样子直看得Erik下腹发紧。

扩张的过程对于情迷意乱的两人来说本就漫长，更别Charles还不遗余力地把那些浪叫呻吟全数灌进Erik的耳朵里。

“腿张开点，我要操你了。”Erik舔着Charles的耳根，色情地，缓慢地命令他。

Charles照做了，他扣住自己的大腿根往两边拉扯，舔了舔嘴唇，红润柔软的唇瓣变得晶莹起来，残留的唾液被Erik毫不犹豫地舔了个干净。

紫红的龟头顶开穴口的软肉，多余的润滑剂被挤了出来，顺着Charles的腿根滴落在地板上，粉红的穴肉被撑得发白。

“唔……你好大……怎么顶得这么深……”Charles按了按小腹，那里被Erik的龟头顶开了一个小小的凸起，随着按压的动作在敏感点上磨蹭了两下，爽得Charles狠狠喘了两口冰凉的空气。

“宝贝，你不就喜欢这样吗？”Erik好整以暇地把住Charles的腰，把肉棒抽出来又干进去，追着敏感点操。

“嗯……我……哈……最喜欢Erik了……”Charles哆嗦着哭喘起来，过载的情欲让他不自主地收缩着甬道，流着眼泪挨操，轻轻打着抖。

Erik克制不住地捏紧了Charles有些发滑的腰肢——他们都出了不少汗——在过于白嫩的软肉上留下青紫的指痕，布满情欲色彩的躯体随着抽插的动作被撞得更为不堪，腰间皮肤上留下了经久不散的，被过分疼爱的痕迹。

Charles爽得不行，却又不得不顾忌着这是试衣间而不是什么酒店情趣套房，只能咬着手指，凑在Erik耳边呜呜咽咽地呻吟，漂亮的水蓝色眼睛泛着泪花，可怜极了地消化着快感，绞紧的甬道很诚实地吐着水。

Charles被Erik插得脱了力，软绵绵地靠在男人肩窝里哭喘着射了出来，他已经射了两次了，身后的粗硬肉棒却一点出精的迹象都没有，只是一个劲儿地磨蹭着敏感点，让Charles整个人都被插得晕晕乎乎摇摇晃晃的，满心都是后穴那根作怪的大家伙。

Erik把Charles整个人抱起来抵在墙上，锁着他的肩胛又操得狠了， 被不断插了半刻钟的Charles承受不住地抽泣起来，脚踝勾着Eri的侧腰可怜地摇晃着，红着眼圈挨操，又不敢出声让Erik停下来。

倒是Erik先停了下来，绵软的小穴含着阴茎，被插出来的水和润滑剂滴滴答答落在光滑的大理石地板上。Erik轻轻地舔掉Charles面颊上的泪水，让那个哭花的小脸重新变得整洁干净。而后终究是没忍住，吻着Charles的唇瓣又狠狠操了进去，抽插了百来下之后抵着前列腺射了出来。

被内射的快感混杂着倦意，Charles终于忍耐不住地哭叫起来，身前挺立的小Charles也斜斜射出稀薄的白浊，成功毁掉了Erik那件做工考究的西服外套。

“Erik，你把我衣服都撕掉了……”Charles看着地面上散落的布片，有些为难地皱起眉毛。

“那我只能给您做一套当做补偿了，Charles先生。”

“我更想要Erik先生的电话号码。”

“噢，您要知道，这很贵，但如果您允许我今晚和你共进晚餐的话，我可能会答应的，客人。”

Erik特意地，咬重了最后那两个字。

“或者再做一次？”

Charles教授掐断了Raven拨过来的电话，却不是因为那些恼人的生物学论文和报告，而是Erik的一个亲吻。

或许还要加上接下来的性爱。


End file.
